hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WHLfan
To start a new discussion, click here. Archive Past discussions have been archived. *User talk:WHLfan/Archive001 image width again Hi -- so did you want me to mess around with this further? Or just leave it? -- Wendy (talk) 03:23, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Hi. I set it so that if you specify the width it can be whatever, and if you don't it will be 292px... -- Wendy (talk) 18:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Year pages The year pages are a nice idea. I was actually considering suggesting something like that and I was just wondering if it would work here but the pages you've made so far seem pretty good. I suppose this means we'll have to square bracket year numbers in our articles now? :D Paul Hassett 12:35, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Just letting you know... What had happened was with the The Vanishing Thieves and the The Hardy Boys 75th Anniversary pages was that the person had put the picture of the 75th anniversary book under the title of The Vanishing Thieves. So when I tried to move it to the right place, it got stuck where whether you clicked on 75th or Thieves, it took you to the one page and when I tried to make the Thieves page, it deleted the 75th page.Tomswift2002 21:59, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi -- I added the Hardy Boys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 18:34, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :How long it will be before we go through the list varies unfortunately. but it's generally a few weeks wait, and occasionally (when the tech side of stuff gets messed up) longer. We just rolled out 4 new ones off the list last week, and you're 6th in the list now, so it will probably be more like a month. The spots usually run a couple of weeks; if you see a big increase in contributions you can ask it to be reposted. We actually had Hardy Boys featured on the Entertainment main page as a new wiki for awhile there -- not sure if you knew that. -- Wendy (talk) 23:16, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::The entertainment wiki. I don't think anybody had edited the hub much in a long time before it got redirected. -- Wendy (talk) 14:15, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::I have no idea if it was linked before. But it's been live for a couple of months. -- Wendy (talk) 00:44, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Sometimes they have more than one, but not usually the requested ones. Go ahead and post that you'd like one of each on the requests page so we don't forget, and see what happens. -- Wendy (talk) 01:17, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Aunt Gertrude Hey, there. I've added to your new Gertrude Hardy (Original) page. You seem to have stopped mid-sentence while editing it - cut-and-paste error? I'd have fixed it but I didn't know how much more you wanted to add. It's in the Skills and abilities section, just before my edit. Paul Hassett 18:56, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Image Licenses Licenses for images can be added on to MediaWiki:Licenses. You can also modify MediaWiki:Uploadtext --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )'13:26, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Woops. Sorry, but you need someone from Wikia to help you there. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:19, 27 September 2008 (UTC) collapsing tables Hi -- it should be working. You may have to clear your cache to see it. -- Wendy (talk) 02:43, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :It works perfectly for me. Did you clear your cache? You have to have the new javascript loaded. -- Wendy (talk) 05:46, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Book stubs project Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I haven't made too many stubs in a while, so I wasn't sure how to use that. Sorry again, Spencer. > Sam spade 10:50, 22 November 2008 (UTC) OH CRAP!!! Hey, Spencer, I posted up a whole bunch of new Casefiles stubs today, but I apparently forgot to log in for some of them...it says they were made by some user who is listed as a whole bunch of numbers. Is there any way you can link those back to my contributions? If you can't, that's okay, I'm just asking. > Sam spade 21:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Book stubs project No prob. Yeah, that's okay. Just as long as you know it was me. ;) > Sam spade 05:59, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know, I'm great. (j/k) ::Hey, I see you've been editing my new stubs, if I'm doing something wrong, just let me ::know and I'll correct it. :) > Sam spade 09:30, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, no prob. (BTW, I sent you a PM over on MPF.) > Sam spade 09:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Yay! That's great. Oh, and no prob. :::: lol! I didn't know about that...what's the purpose of that? > Sam spade 08:49, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::::: My deepest apology's, master Spencer, sir! lol! ::::: Okay, well I'll post it up on there next time then. > Sam spade 09:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) lol! Glad to help out. Oh yeah, you suck...GET BUSY! ;) > Sam spade 07:01, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Yeah I think it's down; the guy who could confirm that isn't around, but we just put up a fresh wave of them and that usually means some go down. Sorry I haven't been around much - did it bring in some new contributors? -- Wendy (talk) 00:44, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry it didn't work better; I did see it a fair amount if that's any consolation, and even noticed somebody mentioning it in passing on a forum board where we'd posted a link to another wiki that they'd followed and then seen the spot. Oh well. -- Wendy (talk) 02:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) HELP.....ME! Hey Spencer, sorry to clog your talk page up with MPF related topics, but I left you message over on MPF cuz I need help with the HDA forum. > Sam spade 07:52, 3 December 2008 (UTC) HI! HI WHLfan im a new user plz message me on my page: joshuamiguel ty and you ROCK! one question =) how do u upload an image? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Joshuamiguel (talk • ) 08:47, 5 December 2008 (UTC) THNX! ty im uploading an image for graphic novels Joshuamiguel 09:01, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ok oh kk lol Joshuamiguel 09:27, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ok thnx 4 da tip ;D at last! lol At Last WHLfan I researched the DOUBLE DOWN image lol ive been findin it for weeks. but on prob........ its small :-( Double Down Joshuamiguel 02:21, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi Spencer!:D wow this is a really good site you have here. all the information i need! i'll try to contribute, no promises though. you seem to have everything here! ill stop clogging your talk space now. AussieIola 09:00, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Nice.. oooh, nice large double down image. thnx for uploadin :) Joshuamiguel 01:08, 14 December 2008 (UTC) just a suggestion...... just a suggestion, since 2009 new year will start, mind if you change the logo of our HB wiki to something cooler (no offence =D) thanks, pls wright back Joshuamiguel 23:24, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry.... Hey Spencer. Sorry about not posting any articles in the last few days. I wanted to help ya push it up to 800 stubs by the end of the year, but I didn't have any stubs in mind to post. Anyway, I posted one tonight. It's not much but it'll help out some. :) > Sam spade 09:31, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay, well if I think of anything else, maybe I'll make another stub about it. :Happy new year dude! :D > Sam spade 18:54, 31 December 2008 (UTC) timeline template Hi -- that's actually a reasonably straightforward template from what I can see (and assuming it doesn't have any hidden classes in it); however I'm unclear on what scope you want it implemented. As in, do you need a column for each year? And over what span of years? -- Wendy (talk) 02:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Campfire/Survival stories Great work on finishing off the Book Stubs Project. However... it does look like you got those last two plot synopses switched around! Paul Hassett 09:19, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the welcome! I'm a old user in the Wikisimpsons brazilian and in the brazilian Wikipedia (i'm brazilian). Sorry, i don't know write english very good so, sorry for the mistakes. You understand spanish or portuguese? Embrece, --Aero'Guns 18:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC). Featured Article and Quotes for the main page. Hey! Its been 6months and stuck with that Featured Article. Is there any way to vote for our next article? And the Quote of the day? :) Joshuamiguel 05:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Go Hardy boys Hey, Im new here. All I've done is read a hardy boys book!!!! YEAH!!!!! HEY HEY HEY LETS DO IT Love it I llike Hardy boys!!!!! {lr54321} hello hello have you ever read the adventures of mary kate a nd ashley? Hello My name is littlebuddy123 I am a new user on this site, I hope that we can talk alot about the hardy Boys. You have sure read an impressive amout of books this year. Very IMPRESSIVE!!!!!!!!! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Referencing TV episodes How would I reference TV episodes, since The Hardy Boys (animated TV series) and The Hardy Boys (TV series) both have the same title? 23:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok send some messages to my talk here are some stuff i can make *new wordmark *background *clock on wiki header *admin colours Talk 19:54, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi I've added a link to this site on the LINKS page of my Hardy Boys Unofficial Home Page (http://hardyboys.bobfinnan.com) and would appreciate a back-link, if possible. This site is terrific - great idea - wish I though of it ;-) Fwdixon 14:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC)